Camp Deadpool
by Dr-J33
Summary: Korosensei takes Class E out on a camping trip, only form them to realize that they have an unwelcome chaperone. It's Deadpool.


Nagisa approached the class E building with a backpack in hand, not the kind one would wear to school though, this was a backpack one would bring camping.

Which was what Nagisa was going to do.

The rest of class E was waiting by the school building, with packs of their own.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Said Nagisa

"Its fine." Said Isogai. "Korosensei hasn't shown up yet either."

"He hasn't?" Asked Nagisa.

Kayano shook her head.

"Odd considering he's the one who set this whole thing up."

Suddenly Korosensei dashed in with a glum look on his face.

"Korosensei? You don't look too good." Said Sugino "something up?"

"Greetings class." Said Korosensei. "I'm fine, its just... We'll be having another chaperone on this field trip..."

"I thought you said that this "assassination camping trip of bonding" was 100% handled by you?" Asked Isogai,

"It was... But then something happened."

"Something happened?" Asked Nagisa. "What could-"

Suddenly a man in a red and black bodysuit dove through Class E's window, did a flip, and landed perfectly next to Korosensei.

"Guess whos back for another crossover baby!"

"OH GOD NOT HIM!" Shouted Class E.

* * *

CAMP DEADPOOL

* * *

Deadpool crossed his arms, now dressed like a park ranger.

"Hello there students, my name is Deadius P. Oolington and I'll be your other chaperone this evening."

"I thought your name was Wade Wilson." Said Mimura.

"How the hell did this guy become our chaperone?" Asked Terasaka.

"Well..." Began Korosensei.

* * *

Korosensei was in a bar with Deadpool, visibly drunk as Deadpool finished his 7th beer.

"And that's why I can't get drunk." Said Deadpool.

"Zhen whi are yu in a bahr drihnkin?" Slurred Korosensei

"Well I can still enjoy the taste of a good beer." Said Deadpool. "Unfortunately this stuff tastes like ass so I'm just enjoying the view."

Deadpool looked at the bartender who had noticeably visible cleavage.

"That dude has some sick pecs."

Korosensei groaned.

"I sculd be planin mai studnt's kampin trehp toonite..."

"A camping trip? Perhaps I could help." Said Deadpool.

"Y wood yu wanna help meh?"

"Because it'll set up a killer crossover." Said Deadpool. "Also I want to kill you and get the reward money."

"Eyedunno..."

"Come on, I'll even chaperone!" Said Deadpool. "Who else you gunna trust? That bald guy over there?"

Deadpool pointed at a nearby table where Saitama and Genos were sitting.

"Sensei I think the man in red just insulted you." Said Genos. "Should I teach him a lesson?"

"I'd rather we not cause a commotion." Said Saitama.

"Wow, Ass class, Deadpool, and One Punch Man." Said Deadpool. "Now that's a crossover."

"Who is he talking to?" Asked Saitama.

* * *

"I made a big mistake..." Said Korosensei.

"But anyways, my presence doesn't change anything." Said Deadpool. "You'll still have plenty of opportunities to off kalamari kun over here."

"I suppose..." Said Fuwa

"Lets see how it plays out." Said Yada

Deadpool pointed towards the treeline.

"Alright, let the deadly Deadpool camping trip of death(tm) begin!"

Deadpool led the class into the forest.

* * *

Class E set their bags down in a clearing.

"Okay, so this is where we'll set up camp." Said Korosensei.

"I know this place." Said Okajima. "I stash my dvds here."

"Ooh you got Smokey and the Bandit?" Asked Deadpool.

"Its a different kind of dvd..."

"Oh... You got The Bandit Gets Smokey?"

Okajima leaned close to Deadpool's ear .

"The hollow tree, it's between Bikini Babe Bonanza and Booty Force 68."

"Sweet."

"Set up your tents everyone." Said Korosensei.

The students set up their tents. I could go into more detail but I won't because nobody wants to read about fictional characters setting up tents, except for you, yeah you, stop having boring interests-

"So the tents are all set up." Said Deadpool.

"Good work everyone." Said Korosensei, "Now lets split off into groups, one group can go by the creek to catch some fish for dinner with mister Deadpool, another can gather materials for a campfire, and a third can hang around and sing campfire songs with me!"

The class split up, leaving Takebayashi, Mimura, and Terasaka's gang sans Itona and Yoshida.

"So how about we start with a personal fav-"

"Actually I was going to edit a video on my laptop." Said Mimura, walking over to his tent.

"Oh... Takebayashi start us off-"

Takebayashi was sitting on a log watching anime on his laptop.

"Then I suppose it's just the four of us-"

"Hell no." They all said in unison.

Korosensei sniffled sadly and began playing a sad song on an acoustic guitar.

"Who can say where the road goes... Where the road goes..."

* * *

The fishing students were sitting along a creek as they fished for food.

"I think I got one!" Said Isogai,

Isogai reeled in a small fish.

"Thats too small for dinner." Said Kurahashi. "Lets throw it back so it can get bigger."

"I eat goldfish." Said Isogai "I'm not very particular about size."

"But-"

"WOAH NELLY!" Interrupted Deadpool

The merc was clad in fishing gear as he frantically reeled in his fishing line.

"I got a whopper!" Shouted Deadpool. "The catch of the day! I think it might be the elusive River Sumo!"

"The what?" Asked Nagisa.

"HERE IT COMES!"

A pizza guy walked over to Deadpool. Deadpool's fishing line was hooked onto the pizza box.

"THATS NOT A FISH THATS A DELIVER GUY!" Shouted most of the students.

The pizza guy sighed.

"I hate this job..."

"And dinner is served." Said Deadpool.

Deadpool paid the delivery guy and took the pizza as the delivery guy walked away.

"You ordered a pizza?" Asked Karma.

"Yeah, I mean its not like you kids are going to catch anything." Said Deadpool, taking out a slice of pizza.

Deadpool lifted up his mask and took a bite of his pizza.

"So much for confidence." Muttered Maehara.

Chiba sighed.

"Nothing is biting..."

"I see a big grouping of fish over there." Said Fuwa. "Maybe if we all throw in our lines-"

"But they could get tangled up." Said Kurahashi. "We're better off luring them-"

"Oh thats easy." Said Deadpool.

He handed his pizza over to Nagisa and walked closer to the creek.

"I have a technique that will get those fish good."

Deadpool took out his handgun and open fired at the fish, startling everyone. As he finished a handful of fish floated up to the surface.

"We're eating tonight!"

Everyone stared at Deadpool in shock.

"..."

* * *

Everyone returned to the campsite to find Terasaka's crew trying to assassinate Korosensei as he sung more sad songs.

"All by myseeelllfff!"

"HOLD STIL DAMN IT!" Shouted Terasaka.

"So, how did you guys do fishing?" Asked Kayano.

Deadpool held up a bucket of fish.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." Said Deadpool. "Except that the Barrel was a river... I shot the fish."

"..."

"And you guys?" Asked Nagisa.

Kayano gestured to a pile of firewood.

"I see preparations are going well." Said Korosensei, back to his chipper self again.

"He perked up fast." Said Yoshida.

"Now how about we partake in some fun assassination camping activities until dinner time." Said Korosensei.

"Sounds good." Said Nagisa.

"I'm down for that." added Maehara.

"Sounds fun!" Said Kurahashi.

"Looks like its time for a montage." Said Deadpool. "Hey Author! Hit us up with a montage that doesn't work well in written form but still made it into the story to save time!"

You got it Deadpool.

* * *

Korosensei was teaching Class E to tie knots, not noticing Terasaka in the bushes with a lasso. He attempted to lasso the teacher only for him to retie the rope into a bow at Mach 20, causing Terasaka much anger.

Korosensei was showing Okuda, Kayano, Yada , and Fuwa various wildflowers. Deadpool stood in a grove of flowers dressed like a flower holding an assault rifle and attempted to shoot the octopus, only for him to dodge at a speed fast enough to knock the petals off Deadpool's costume.

Korosensei was flying through the air dressed as a bird as Deadpool loaded an anti aircraft gun and fired. Korosensei dodged the shot and flew away, the merc shaking his fist in anger.

Korosensei was lounging on a clearing. Nearby Chiba and Hayami took aim with their rifles and as they were about to shoot, Deadpool falls in wearing MLG acessories and fired with his own rifle as airhorns blazed. Korosensei dashed away, leaving behind only a sign that read git gud. The two snipers glared at Deadpool.

Nagisa and Karma were carving wood while Korosensei supervised. Nearby Deadpool was dressed as a tree and took aim with a gun, only to be Interupted as Sugino "chopped him down." Nagisa and Karma swiped at Korosensei with knives only to miss.

* * *

"That was fun everyone." Said Korosensei. "Nice efforts but not good enough."

"Yeah fun for you." Said Deadpool. "I kept getting hurt! I mean I have a healing factor but still!"

"So, whos preparing dinner?" Asked Korosensei.

Hara and Muramatsu raised their hands.

"Yeah fine ignore me!" Said Deadpool. "I'm going to pop into someone else's fanfic for a bit, you guys just have your fish dinner or whatever!"

Deadpool walked away as Nagisa watched him go.

"... Fanfic?"

* * *

Class E was seated around the campfire finishing dinner as Deadpool returned.

"That was a fun crossover." Said Deadpool. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing." Said Karma

"We were just about to tell scary stories." Said Korosensei.

"No we weren't." Said Kayano.

"Oh I got a scary story for ya." Said Deadpool. "It's called X-Men Origins Wolverine."

"... Let me tell you about the forrest creeper." Began Korosensei. "They say that the forrest creeper lives in the woods and preys on lone students."

"Wait is this another one of your attempts to pair us up!?" Asked Maehara.

"N-No of course not!" Said Korosensei. "But if you're feeling scared then-"

The unkillable teacher quickly dodged a knife thrown by Okano.

"YOU PERVERTED NOSEY OCTOPUS!" The class shouted.

"GAHHHH!"

Korosensei screamed as he frantically dodged more knifes and gunfire from his angry students.

"I JUST WANTED TO SPARK SOME ROMANCE!"

"They're in middle school!" Shouted Deadpool "Of course that isn't stoping the author but-"

"This is idiotic." Muttered Hayami. "I'm going for a walk."

Hayami got up and walked away without anyone noticing.

* * *

Hayami walked through the woods holding a lantern.

"Hayami wait up!"

Hayami turned around to see Chiba running over to her holding a lantern of his own.

"It's too dark to be going out alone." Said Chiba. "I figured I'd accompany you."

"... Do as you like."

"Okay."

The sniper duo walked through the woods side by side.

"So that mercenary..." Began Chiba. "Do you think he can kill Korosensei?"

"I highly doubt it." Replied Hayami.

"I think so too."

"..."

"..."

"You know in horror movies usually the first people to go are the couple who split off from the group to make out." Said Chiba.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Asked Hayami. "And we're not a couple."

"Of course." Said Chiba. "But what if Korosensei planned for this..."

"You mean... He expected us to split off so he could pair us together?"

Chiba nodded as they stopped, hearing a rustling in the brush.

"And there he is." Said Chiba as he took out a pistol.

Hayami took out a pistol and they both took aim.

"fire."

They fired several anti-sensei bullets into the brush and heard a grunt.

"I think we hit him." Said Hayami.

Before they could celebrate a pair of tentacles shot out from the brush and towards them.

* * *

Korosensei was up in a tree dodging gunfire as his students shot at him.

"I JUST WANTED YOU ALL TO BE HAPPY!"

"Well you could die!" Shouted Kimura. "Dying would make us very happ-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the source of the noise.

"Someone's in trouble!" Shouted Kanzaki.

"Hurry!" Shouted Isogai.

Everyone ran towards the sound, leaving Korosensei and Deadpool behind.

"Hey squidbilly, let's go follow them." Said Deadpool.

"Of course."

Korosensei grabbed the Mercenary and dashed through the air.

* * *

The students arrived at a clearing where Chiba and Hayami were up in a tree shooting anti-sensei guns at a large bear with several tentacles coming out of it's neck.

"A-Are those-"

"Tentacles yes..."

They looked up and saw Shiro standing in a tree branch, looking down at them all.

"Shiro!" Shouted Nagisa.

"What's going on!?" Yelled Itona.

"I heard about this little trip." Said Shiro "And I figured it would be a great time to assassinate your teacher. Unfortunately my secret weapon isn't ready yet so I prepared something a little more... Unique."

Shiro gestured to the bear.

"This is a grizzly bear, the most dangerous kind of bear out there, and I subjugated it to torture and training to make it hate that monster, and all of you. Then I added temtacles to it... And lastly I inserted a bomb into it's body, so I can destroy it before it blows up the earth. Truly one of my best creations."

"You ruined a perfectly good bear is what you did!" Shouted Kimura. "I mean look at it, it has tentacles!"

"As long as it gets the job done..."

The bear turned it's attention to the students.

"Get them."

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!"

Deadpool fell from the sky and landed face first in front of the students. Korosensei landed next to him.

"Shiro, causing trouble again?"

"I'm just doing my part to save the world." Said Shiro. "By killing you."

"Oh hey, it's the KKK." Said Deadpool.

"And who might you be?" Asked Shiro.

"Oh I'm the a mercenary looking to score the bounty on Teach's head." Said Deadpool, getting up. "Names Deadpool, and I can't die."

"Interesting..."

The bear walked towards Korosensei, foaming at the mouth.

"How about a proposition." Said Shiro. "Help me kill Korosensei and I'll pay you handsomely. Plus you can keep the bounty all to yourself."

"Tempting offer." Said Deadpool. "Very tempting."

Deadpool drew his gun and took aim at Korosensei.

"Two on one... I like the odds..."

"D-Don't do it!" Shouted Isogai.

"...Have you made you're choice?" Asked Shiro.

"Oh definitely." Said Deadpool.

He pulled the trigger.

But before that he swung around, moving his gun to aim at the bear.

The specially made anti-tentacle bullet chambered inside was enough to sever one of the bear's tentacles.

"Two against one... We can take him right?" Asked Deadpool.

"Definitely." Said Korosensei.

"So you side with your target." Said Shiro. "What kind of mercenary are you?"

"Oh don't go getting the wrong idea!" Said Deadpool. "I fully intend to kill the emoji over here, but you happen to remind me of some asshole I used to know... Francis... And the way I see it screwing with you is like screwing with him."

Deadpool drew his second pistol and took aim.

"And god did I love screwing with him."

"Just remember, I gave you a chance."

The bear's tentacle regrew and it charged straight at Deadpool. Korosensei dashed to the side as Deadpool dodged the bear as it neared.

"Keep the students out of harms way!" Shouted Korosensei.

The bear struck at Korosensei quickly with it's tentacles as Korosensei parried every just as quickly.

"Oh those kids will be fine." Said Deadpool as he took aim at the bear's side. "There's no way I'd miss this action!"

Deadpool fired several shots t the bear, most of them bouncing off.

"The hell? How on earth did my anti-freak bullets not turn that bear into swiss cheese!?" Shouted Deadpool. "Unless... IT'S BULLET PROOF!"

"You were firing plastic bullets at a regular part of the bear!" Shouted Kurahashi. "Your bullets only work on the tentacles!"

"Oh... So then I just..."

The bear turned it's attention to Deadpool.

"Pulled Agro."

The bear started chasing Deadpool around.

"BAD OCTO BEAR BAD!"

The bear grabbed Deadpool with it's tentacles and began to pull on him in various directions.

"Please don't tear me limb from limb!" Shouted Deadpool. "Violent dismemberment isn't suitable for a T rating!"

"Seriously what is he talking about!?" Asked Terasaka "T rating? Does he think this is all some sort of game!?"

The tentacles started to pull harder.

"AH! THE AGONY IS TOO MUCH TO BE- wait I have swords."

Deadpool grabbed his swords and slashed at the bear's tentacles.

"You think those flimsy metal swords can cut through those tentacles that reduce lead to slag?" Taunted Shiro.

"No but these flimsy anti-teachy swords will do the trick!"

The blades cleaved through the tentacles and freed the merc, who dropped both blades as he fell and pulled back his arm.

"QUEBEC! SMASH!"

And then Deadpool punched the bear in the mouth with enough force to stagger it.

"Did he just punch a bear?" Asked Maehara.

"He just punched a bear." Confirmed Mimura.

"How barbaric." Said Shiro, "you think that brute force is enough to stop my creation?"

"No but the grenade I shoved it's mouth should." Said Deadpool.

"Wait what?"

Just then the bear exploded, sending fur, tentacles, and -TOMATO SAUCE- flying everywhere.

Everyone stared at the spot where the bear once stood awestruck except for Kurahashi who was throwing up in a bush.

"... What just happened?" Asked all of Class E simultaneously.

"Oh when I punched the bear I had a grenade in my hand, which I shoved in the bear's mouth." Said Deadpool. "I figured since it's body wasn't vulnerable to anti-squid ammo the old fashioned ways would work."

"... That was kind of anti-climactic." Said Sugaya.

"So are most of the fights in the manga!" Said Deadpool.

"WHAT MANGA!?" Shouted Terasaka.

"Tch, my plans foiled by a lunatic dressed like a harlequin..." Muttered Shiro. "I suppose I'll take my leave now and-"

Deadpool shot the tree branch Shiro was standing on, causing him to fall into a bush.

"Shit my mask got ripped! Augh..., there has to be sometning... Aha!"

Shiro emerged from the bush wearing a confused squirrel as a mask.

"You may have won this time, but once my secret weapon is complete, you'll all be sorry."

Shiro left as Deadpool crossed his arms.

"All in a day's work."

"Well done Deadpool." Said Korosensei. "I'm sure this has taught you a valuable lesson about-"

"I didn't learn anything." Said Deadpool.

"... Wow you're really killing my groove." Said Korosensei.

"That's not all I'll be killing." Said Deadpool as he drew his sword.

"Maybe you'll learn something new from a good fight." Said Korosensei,

"Oh I'm going to school you." Said Deadpool.

The rushed at each other as all of Class E watched.

* * *

Nagisa awoke in a could sweat.

"Not another dream..."

He looked around and shut his eyes.

"Why am I the one who gets these nightmares?..."

"Because you're the protagonist."

Deadpool crawled out from under Nagisa's bed.

"So do you think the author will write a third crossover or not? I'm guessing no because it's getting tiring."

Nagisa screamed and reached for his alarm clock, chucking it at the mercenaries' head.

"Ow! Watch it kid! I'm just trying to be funny and you're over there being Mr. Can't take a joke."

"This has to be a dream..." Muttered Nagisa.

"Or is it a dream within a dream?" Asked Deadpool. "BWOOOM! BWOOM!"

Nagisa burried his head under a pillow.

"Okay it's not a dream... It's a nightmare!"

 **Well that was something. People wanted me to do another crossover so I figured why not. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
